Goodbye
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic to Miley Cyrus' "Goodbye". Caitlyn/Nate. She remembered when they kissed, she could still feel it on her lips. Seh remembered the simple things...She rememebered until she cried...
1. Chapter 1

** I happened to come across this song by Miley Cyrus and thought it would make a nice oneshot. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Camp Rock**

* * *

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today _

Caitlyn wandered through the empty house, letting her mind go where it chose. Of course it when to him. Didn't it always? He had been on her mind ever since she woke up that morning.

_I look at your photograph_

_All the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

With a sigh, Caitlyn picked up a photo on her dresser that she couldn't get herself to throw it away as had been her first thought after their breakup. Nate had been her whole world. The memories came flooding back.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

She distinctly remembered their one kiss-so well she could nearly still feel it on her lips. Caitlyn set the picture frame back down, remembering when Nate had pulled her outside from the party. HE had said he needed some air, but when they reached the cool outdoors he had danced with her under the starts-even without music.

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

All the memories built up until Caitlyn found the tears streaming down her face. She often remembered until she cried. How could something so perfect come to such an aweful ending?

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye_

She wouldn't trade the memories for anything in the world. Not a single one. Even the simple ones. Caitlyn frowned, changing her mind. The one thing she'd like to forget was there sad goodbye.

_I woke up this morning_

_Played our song_

_And through my tears sang along_

It was an especially rainy morning when Caitlyn woke up from a dream about him. It had been so real and much better than the reality. With a groan, she dressed before turning her Ipod docking station on, only to hear her and Nate's song playing.

She couldn't help but sing along-despite her tears.

_I picked up my phone and then_

_Put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

In a moment of desperation, she grabbed her cell off of her dresser, but then put it down beside the picture of Nate. He had his arms around her and their foreheads were resting against each others.

Caitlyn knew she was wasting time with the memories, but she couldn't get herself to care at all.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

There were several memories that she stored in her memory. Caitlyn could remember the exact feeling of Nate's arms around her. She would never forget every little thing he did.

_I remember those simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

Even the simple things had made her feel special. When he had given her flowers for no apparent reason, Caitlyn had kissed his cheek, wondering silently what she'd done to deserve him.

Caitlyn was frustrated to find herself crying again.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I want to forget_

If her memories didn't always end with their goodbye, it would be so much easier. But the memory of their goodbye just didn't want to leave her mind.

_And suddenly my cell phone is blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitated but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

Even as she stood thinking, Caitlyn jumped at the sound of the familiar ring tone that she still recognized. Nate's. What on earth? With a hesitation, she looked at the ringing phone, but couldn't help but answer it with a soft "hello". He sounded so alone.

_And I'm surprised to hear you saying_

Nearly choking on tears, Caitlyn listening to his words. The words she never thought she'd hear from him.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

He remembered when they kissed so well, he could almost feel it still. Nate said he'd never forget dancing her with no music. Every moment they spent together was a memory very precious to him.

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked till we cried_

Soon, Caitlyn was smiling softly despite the tears and the sound of him struggling not to sound like he was crying.

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

At his next words, she found herself sliding to sit on the ground. His biggest regret and the one thing he wanted her to forget was their goodbye. If she'd ever take him back.

_Is saying goodbye_

"I love you." She breathed over the phone, wishing he was there in person.

"I love you, too." Nate's choked voice came through the phone.

He said he was coming over right away.

_Goodbye_

**I wish Miley Cyrus had a nice voice…it would make her songs so much better.**

** Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing a second part upon request of P.O.A.R.D.! Apparently when she requests something, I find it nearly impossible to not say no! Lol It's because she leaves such awesome reviews all the time! Anyways, this is for you P.O.A.R.D.-hope it meets your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the reviews I'm hoping to receive!**

Caitlyn paced, feeling more anxious then she ever could remember feeling before. The rain pattering against the windows was the only sound she could hear at the moment, but her eyes kept glancing over at the front door.

He should be there any moment now. It seems liked it was taking an eternity though, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. It was a good thing he lived so close, or else Caitlyn knew she'd be even more aggravated.

The knock on the door finally came, making her jump but scrambled over and throw the door open. At the moment, Caitlyn didn't care if she looked like a desperate girl-she _was_ desperate. Desperate to have his arms around her once again.

"Nathaniel!" she exclaimed, stepping into his open arms, not even caring that the rain was still pouring and Nate was soaked. He chuckled and hugged her tightly, guiding them into the house and kicking the door shut.

"I'm so sorry, Cait." He murmured into her hair, kissing her head and rocking her from side to side soothingly, "I'm so sorry."

"I love you." She whispered against his neck, eyes closed contentedly. Caitlyn spent the next silent moment only soaking up every comforting fact that was so familiar to her.

His warm-but wet-arms holding her tightly to his chest was familiar. The feel of his chin on her head was familiar. The smell of his shirt was familiar. The rise and fall of his chest was familiar.

He was everything familiar and comforting.  
"I love you, too, Caity." Caitlyn felt Nate murmur into her hair, "I'm never letting you go ever again." His sweet words met her ears and made a smile spread across her face and wish time with him would be forever lasting.

"I agre-"

Nate abruptly pushing her away just enough to meet her eyes cut her off, "Marry me." He breathed emotionally, and Caitlyn felt her jaw drop.

"But-but, Nate, we're only nineteen…" she whispered, feeling guilty about the hurt that shadowed over his face at her words that sounded like rejection, "…Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

Wasn't it usually Caitlyn's job to be spontaneous and extravagant? Nate was the one who seemed to keep control of her wild ideas. She came up with crazy ideas and he brought them down slightly to a realistic level. At that moment, though, it was as though their roles were switched.

"I love you so much I can't even think straight, Caitlyn. I want to wake up every morning to see you sleeping next to me. I want to end each day-good or bad-with talking to you. I want to never have to worry about losing you to someone else." Nate spoke strongly, but the sincerity was clearly heard in his words.

Caitlyn was momentarily taken aback by his powerful words, not sure exactly what to say. The things he said touched her deeply and she wanted the same, but she was afraid. What if she didn't live up to his expectations?

"What if I'm not good enough?" she murmured sadly, letting her gaze fall to the almost nonexistent space between them, "What if you wake up and are disappointed because you're stuck with me?..."

"That couldn't happen." Nate stated with finality, looking confused as to even consider the fact was ridiculous, "I love you, Caity, and that's never going to change. _Ever_."

"But-"

"If that's the only reason you aren't saying yes, then forget it." Nate interrupted her, then gave her a worried look, "What do you _want_?"

"To say yes." She muttered, looking up at him shyly.

"Then say it." Nate whispered in suggestion, and Caitlyn felt her worries slowly melting away to nothing. Raising one hand up to stroke his cheek affectionately she smiled slightly at him, "Will you marry me, Caitlyn Gellar?"

"Yes, if you'll dance with me here and now-with no music playing." She replied, laughing in happiness when a grin swept over his face and he pressed his lips against hers eagerly.

"It's be my pleasure." He assured her, resting his forehead against hers as they began to sway, the only music being the rain pounding harshly against the house.

**Meh. It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but it kind of just ended itself here…doesn't seem like it's good enough, but I guess it'll have to do. Hope this makes you smile, P.O.A.R.D.! :D**


End file.
